Lilo
Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Chronicles is an TV series to be made by Toonwriter. Heroes *Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Yuna, Victoria, Snooty, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, Reuben, Scorpio, Nani, David, *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, Shadow, Rouge, Manic, Sonia, Sticks, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor *Megaman, Roll, Protoman, Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Quick Man, Snake Man, Bubble Man, Crash Man, Top Man, Bright Man, Toad Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Dive Man, Skull Man, Star Man, Napalm Man, Crystal Man, Knight Man, Yamato Man, Tomahawk Man, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, Plant Man, Wind Man *Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Kero, Yue *Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Keldeo, Zorua, Zoroark, Meloetta, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Togepi, Azurill, May, Max, Manaphy, Jirachi, Dawn, Piplup, Shaymin, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pansage, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Pichu Brothers, Korrina, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Brendan, Chestnut, Kathie, Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Alain, Mairin *Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Handy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Hackus, Vexy, SmurfWillow, SmurfBlossom, SmurfLily, SmurfMelody, SmurfStorm *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Metaknight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight *Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee *Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, Rebecca, Kaiba, Mokuba, Devlin, Mai, Mako, Espa Roba *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Agent P/Perry *Pacster, Cylindria, Spiral, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde *Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Coloratura, Spike, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Snow Pillow, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ben Mare, Dexter, Brian Tenny, Lord Eric, Trixie, Gilda, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel, Discord *Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Oswald, Riku, Kairi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Foxglove, Monterey Jack, Zipper *Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bliss, JRuff, Bell *Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 274, Numbuh 362 *Meg Griffin *Lisa Simpson *Roberta Tubbs *Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Furball, Sweetie, Dizzy *Dan, Runo, Shun, Joe, Marucho, Julie, Alice, Gunz, Spectra Phantom, Mira Clay, Jake, Baron, Ace, Ren, Fabia, Rafe, Paige *Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Aisha, Adam, Tomax, Trini, Zack *Raven Queen, Dexter Charming, Briar Beauty, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Kitty Cheshire, Madeline Hatter, Sparrow Hood, Blondie Locks, Lizzie Hearts *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf *Rini, Diana, Sailor Moon, Luna, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Artemis, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Tuxedo Mask *Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Bastion Misawa, Tanya, Aster Phoenix, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook, Zane Truesdale, Adrian Gecko, Prof. Banner *Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Kalin Kessler, Leo & Luna Javelins, Akiza, Bruno *Jeffrey Dragonheart, Aqua, Xion *Darby, Buster, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roo, Lumpy, Kessie, Flutterposey Villains *Darth Xenomus *Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy *Scroop *Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Mordant, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo, Rito Revolto, Thrax, Kimita, Evil Ryu, Scorpion (Scorpion's evil brother), Prince Gasket, Archerina, Klank, Orbus, King Sphinx, Madame Woe, Louie Kaboom, Silo, Cruel Chrome *Seifer/Knasty Knight, Fuu/Katastrophe, Rai/Dark Warrior *Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Lord Turmoil, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze *Dr. Piraptoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill *Dorian Tyrell *Phantom Virus, Lord Infernicus *Dark Protoman *Hichigo *Nibor *Kyubey *Merlock, Magica De Spell, the Beagle Boys, Fritter O'Way, Fat Cat, Wart, Mole, Mepps, Snout *Jafar *Maleficent *Vlad Plasmius *Vexus *Dr. Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Metal Sonic *Montana Max, Eddy Cougar, Sappy Stanley *Shere Khan Episodes #The Return of Ivan Ooze #Lilo and Stitch Go to Japan #Runaway Brain (Lilo & Stitch's Adventures version of the original short, featuring Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Yuna) #Send in the Clones (Lilo & Stitch's Adventures version of the original from DuckTales) #The Curse of Castle McDuck (Lilo & Stitch's Adventures version of the original from DuckTales) #Lilo & Stitch Go to CarnEvil (I may need to either reconsider or change this idea on account of the maturity in that game, if you know what I mean.) #The Return of Optimus Prime part 1 (Lilo & Stitch's Adventures version of the original) #The Return of Optimus Prime part 2 (Lilo & Stitch's Adventures version of the original) #Christmas with the Justice League #Lilo & Stitch's Holiday Knights (Batman Christmas Special) #Who Killed Who? (Lilo & Stitch's version of Tex Avery: Who Killed Who?) #Party Poohper (Lilo & Stitch's Adventures version version of Party Poohper) Trivia *No last name was given for Leo and Luna, so I gave them the last name "Javelins". *Kimita is a technical Power Rangers OC villain inspired by Lord Zedd trying to make Kimberly his bride and making her like Rita Repulsa. *The Scorpion teaming with Lord Zedd is and will be the one from Mortal Kombat: Deception. He is a technical OC villain as the original Scorpion's pure evil brother, Masho Hasashi. *With the help of Lord Zedd and Rita's magic, Dr. Paradigm will be permanently changed from Dr. Iguanoid to what he desired; Dr. Piraptoid. Category:Toonwriter Category:Spin-off TV series